The Bella's curse
by Sheewie
Summary: OS : Un conte de fée des temps modernes pour le concours de damn-addict-lemon


The fairytale's contest.

Titre : The Bella's curse.

Nom de conteur : Sheewie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

APOV

Sur les quais en Croatie, je cherche mon ferry. Mais comment j'ai pu louper l'heure à ce point ? A trop vouloir jouer les touristes voilà que j'en oublie que ma classe rentre en France et que le bateau part à 21 heures, précises. Et il est 20h58 ? Oh ben çà va, je suis à l'heure…

Ah enfin le quai numéro 3, allez un petit sprint final. Tu peux le faire ma vieille, allez du courage et de la discrétion. Pendant le saut pour arriver sur le bateau qui démarre, je m'éclipse un peu, comme un clignotant. Çà me permet de ne pas atterrir dans l'eau froide du port.

Enfin à l'abri et ce, juste à temps, je monte les escaliers qui se présentent devant moi.

Peu à peu je sens une odeur agréable, un mélange de menthe poivrée et de cannelle. Çà me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Putain de madeleine de Proust.

J'arrive derrière un jeune homme possédant un très joli dos. C'est lui qui sent si bon ? Mais ce dos ne me dit rien du tout. Un soupçon de barbe à papa flotte dans l'air et cette odeur ne correspond qu'à une seule personne. Une amie très chère et que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment. Combien çà fait en années humaines ? Bref un très long moment.

Ah le jeune homme se retourne et me regarde d'un air intrigué de ses yeux mordorés. Mordorés ? Zut alors il a fallut que je tombe sur un végétarien. C'est toujours mieux qu'un regard rouge sang tu me diras. Il tressaute suite à ? Mes pensées ? Et merde un télépathe, c'est bien ma veine. Bon je n'ai plus le choix, je passe en mode secret. Pour les novices cela signifie que je « cache » mon cerveau.

Oui alors comment vous expliquer ce phénomène sans vous faire fuir… Commençons par le début. Je suis un être fantastique, proche d'une fée, pouvant déplacer mon corps dans son intégralité ou en partie dans un univers presque parallèle. C'est-à-dire que je peux aller dans ce monde, mon monde, où le temps et l'espace ne sont pas synchronisés au monde réel. J'ai donc la capacité de me reposer, conserver des objets, éviter les retards en me déplaçant plus vite. Et aussi, me camoufler. Très pratique de masquer son cerveau siège de toute pensée en présence d'un télépathe de vampire.

EPOV

Je me demandes comment j'en suis arrivé à attendre mon tour pour être enregistré sur ce maudit bateau. Ah si je sais, il ne me faut qu'un seul mot pour l'expliquer : Alice.

Pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'elle veuille voyager comme tout le monde. Pour faire comme le commun des mortels. Quelle bonne blague, elle nous oblige juste à supporter leurs alléchantes odeurs et, dans mon cas, à entendre perpétuellement leurs pensées.

En parlant d'entendre, il me semble qu'une retardataire est en train de courir, va-t-elle réussir à rattraper le bateau ?

Et bien oui puisque la voilà qui monte les escaliers et arrive derrière moi. Elle trouve que je sens bon ? Pourquoi pense t-elle à de la barbe à papa ? Et pourquoi l'odeur d'Alice lui rappelle-t-elle une de ses amies ? Années humaines ?

Je me retourne vers cette personne qui me fixe et pense aux… vampires ? Ah non alors pourquoi et comment connaît-elle les vampires ?

Et il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser çà me faciliterait la vie et m'éviterait toutes ses questions. Tiens elle sait que je suis télépathe, au moins elle paraît assez intelligente.

« Je passe en mode secret ». Bizarre, à partir de cette phrase je n'entends plus toutes ses pensées. Elles me font penser à un clignotant. « être fantastique » « je peux aller dans ce monde ». Pas très clair tout çà.

En tout cas ce calme soudain me permet de suivre le mouvement de ma file d'attente. Il est pas conçu normalement ce ferry, les escaliers redescendent après un petit palier. A quoi çà peut bien servir ?

C'est bientôt mon tour, je vais enfin pouvoir m'enfermer dans la chambre que je partage avec mes frères et sœurs.

« Merde ! » Mais c'est sans compter sur la demoiselle derrière moi qui, je ne sais comment, s'emmêle les pieds et dévale les escaliers arrivant à une vitesse folle sur moi. Et bien sûr, perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'évite pas et puis devant des témoins je ne peux me déplacer à ma vitesse de pointe. Elle se retrouve allongée sur moi et me regarde dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire mon crâne : « Angela ? »

APOV

Et voilà comment la maladresse familiale ressurgit, en maltraitant un pauvre vampire sans défense. Sans défense ? Tu parles il ne doit pas souffrir beaucoup si ce n'est son ego.

Au milieu de mes tergiversions je remarque que je suis toujours allongée sur lui, mais une voix familière hurle dans ma tête « Angela ? ».

Puis ce cher ange partage sa joie avec les témoins du jour.

- Nut !

- Ben !

Je me relève en vitesse et saute dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon âme sœur, Ben. Il m'embrasse afin que je puisse partager ses pensées. Et oui il est le seul de nous deux à être télépathe et à pouvoir partager son don. Encore un truc spécifique des anges et autres créatures ailés avec une auréole dorée. Il est tellement heureux de me revoir qu'il me fait tourner comme une enfant fait l'avion avec son père. Je ris de le voir si enjoué. Nous commençons alors une double conversation peut-être dure à suivre pour les personnes extérieures à notre bulle.

- Comment vas-tu ? « Arrête de me faire tourner tu diffuses mon odeur et il y a un vampire. Même s'il est végétarien çà ne sert à rien de le tenter. ».

- Çà va très bien. Oh comme je suis content que tu sois sur ce bateau. Malheureusement je ne resterai pas à bord, il faudra que je retourne au port. « Tu as raison mon cœur, il faut les ménager ces immortels. Quelles nouvelles du royaume ? »

- Oui je sais pourquoi. Et tout se passe bien chez nous aussi, je t'emmènerai faire un tour une fois qu'on sera en France. « Il faut que tu voies l'appartement, je l'ai repeint. Et celui de Seattle il a été rénové. Çà lui donne une cinquième jeunesse. »

- J'ai hâte d'y être, tu as toujours bon goût pour les travaux. « Et dans ton monde ? Rien de captivant ? »

- A part quelques arc-en-ciel en plus il n'y a rien de changé. Tu sais je suis tout le temps seule là bas. « alors je ne fais quasiment aucune modification, c'est mon repère et il est très bien dessiné pour le moment. »

Nous saluons ensemble le télépathe de vampire qui rejoint sa chambre et mon homme me présente à son collègue, Maximus. Ensuite vient notre séparation, l'équipe provisoire dont il fait partie retournant sur le continent. Je gagne alors la salle où se trouve ma classe, car j'ai oublié de préciser que ce voyage signe la fin de mon énième année de terminale. Je pénètre dans une vaste pièce composée d'un bar, d'une piste de danse et de plusieurs tables, banquettes et chaises. Aucun lit pour ce soir, pas besoin c'est notre dernière soirée de fête. Et certains ont déjà bien commencé.

A cet étage du ferry se trouvent aussi la boutique et quelques commodités. Celui d'au-dessus est apparemment réservé aux chambres et couchettes.

Il doit être environ minuit et un besoin de calme se fait ressentir. Pas que les jeux de cartes et d'alcool m'ennuient mais … si un peu finalement. Je cherche un peu de fraîcheur sur le pont, je remarque que je suis sur l'intermédiaire. Je me sens en totale confiance face à l'océan et surtout, libre.

Accoudée au bastingage je rêvasse tranquillement observant les vagues qui s'écrasent sur le bateau. Ce mouvement perpétuel m'apaise.

Mais ce beau moment est largement troublé par l'arrivée de trois jeunes hommes, dont Maximus le collègue de Ben. Cependant, rien dans leur attitude ne m'indique de la bienveillance.

Ils se rapprochent de moi tout doucement, comme des prédateurs traquant leur proie. L'ennui c'est qu'ils ont oublié le côté discret de la chasse. Je me demande bien ce qui les pousse à s'en prendre à moi. Rien dans mon attitude ou mon apparence ne provoque d'émoi normalement. Je dois être tombée sur des cas. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce… Maximus prend en plus la peine de me parler, comme si je n'avais rien saisi de ses intentions.

- Salut toi. Tu préfères pas être accompagnée par 3 beaux gosses comme nous ?

- Heu… comme qui ? Excuses moi mais dois consulter un ophtalmo si vous êtes des « beaux gosses ».

- Mais comment tu nous parle pouffiasse, allez viens te faire pardonner. En plus on a vu que tu aimais çà.

Un des trois m'attrape par le bras et amorce un rapprochement de nos corps mais je « cache » mon pauvre bras. Une fois dégagée de son étreinte, je mets à profit mes nombreux cours de self-defense et le plaque au sol. Ses acolytes à peine mis à terre à leur tour, je suis déjà accrochée au bastingage et je me laisse tomber sur le pont inférieur, en mode « cachée totale ».

Et là, je me sens comme le grand méchant loup devant les trois gros cochons. Sauf qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est le loup qui a remporté la victoire.

EPOV

Quelle soirée barbante ! Entre les jeunes, en bas, qui s'imbibent et en abandonnent toutes leurs inhibitions et Jasper qu'il faut occuper dans la cabine, je remercie vraiment ma sœur sur ce coup. Enfin, elle ne nous obligent pas à les côtoyer c'est déjà çà de gagner.

Par contre, je me sens légèrement seul, entouré par les deux couples que forment mes frères et sœurs. Alors, après avoir épuisé tout mon quota de patience, je m'échappe de cette pièce étriquée.

Je me balade sur le pont supérieur, admirant l'océan et appréciant le calme qui y règne.

Je suis dérangé à un moment par des pensées violentes émises par trois hommes, un étage plus bas. Il me semble qu'ils projettent de profiter d'une jeune femme seule, accoudée au bastingage. Celle qui justement est restée très calme depuis que je suis sorti.

Celle qui se trouve être la retardataire du début de soirée et accessoirement, une source de mystère pour moi.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la meilleure conduite à tenir, je la vois maîtriser les trois brutes et s'échapper du pont en devenant invisible. De quels dons cette femme a-t-elle hérité ?

Un brin curieux, je retrouve l'intérieur du bateau et suit son odeur afin de lui parler. La piste m'emmène dans la salle occupée par les jeunes humains bruyant au possible.

Je la vois en train de danser avec des amis au beau milieu de la pièce. Ne voulant pas l'arrêter, je m'installe dans une banquette confortable et m'accoude à une table.

Plusieurs chansons passent sans qu'elle ne quitte la piste de danse. Elle ne montre aucun signe de fatigue, là où ses camarades ralentissent voire arrêtent leur chorégraphie.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'Alice entre dans la salle, à ma recherche. « Edward, que fais tu ? çà fait un moment que tu es parti. Tout va bien ? ». Je me contente de hocher la tête dans sa direction et elle me rejoint. Mais au milieu de son trajet, elle capte une odeur, tourne violemment la tête et se fige en entonnant mentalement l'hymne national croate. Quelle folie lui est encore passée à l'esprit ?

Je l'entends murmurer « Angela ? » et à cet instant précis, la femme que je suivais pivote vers ma sœur. Un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir. En les voyant aussi proches, je préfère m'éclipser et retourner dans notre cabine.

APOV

Je n'ose y coire. Alice est vraiment là. Dans cette salle. Sur ce bateau. Avec moi. Je la serre dans mes bras tellement je suis heureuse de la revoir.

- Oh ma chérie çà fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue !

- Angela ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

- Voyage scolaire. Enfin, il paraît. Et toi ? En voyage avec la petite famille ?

- Oui comme tu le vois.

- Oh donc Rosalie est là aussi. Super on doit se refaire des sorties. Vous habitez où en ce moment ?

- On emménage à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Pas très loin de Seattle. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ma belle. J'ai un appart à Seattle. Et ma sœur va intégrer le lycée de Forks cet automne. C'est un coup du destin, à moins que l'avenir n'ait déjà été lu…

- Non tu sais bien qu'avec ton homme qui te protège, mes visions sont troublées quand elles te concernent. – dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un ange pas un effroyable dragon. Et tu sais qu'il t'adore en plus.

- Je sais et il a bien raison. Non mais m'empêcher d'avoir de tes nouvelles c'est son seul défaut.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Les autres ne me concernent pas. Tu vas venir à Forks alors ?

- Oui pour aider Bella à s'installer et plus si affinité.

On se met à rire toutes les deux, sachant déjà que j'y resterais vu que Rose et elle y sont aussi. Et puis recommencer le lycée ne va pas me faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois je changerais de pays. Après la France, bienvenue les Etats-Unis. Cela fait bien vingt-cinq ans que je n'ai pas été scolarisée aux USA. Il est temps pour moi de voir les nouveaux programmes.

Quelques mois plus tard…

BPOV

Mais qui peut organiser une fête pour la rentrée scolaire ? En invitant tout le lycée pour le soir même ? Enfin inviter… plutôt séquestrer, suivant le point de vue bien entendu.

Donc je me retrouve à une soirée mise en place par nulle autre qu'Alice Cullen. La meilleure amie de ma sœur. En même temps je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'elles se soient rencontrées ces deux là, on les aurait voulues jumelles qu'on n'y serait pas arrivé. Et pour cause, j'ai beau partager le même ADN que Lela, je suis son exact opposée.

Il faut dire que mon aspect androgyne, voire garçon manqué, ne correspond pas à sa féminité assumée. Je ne suis pas trop aidée vu que ma chère tante m'a maudite le jour de ma naissance. La vilaine sorcière de la famille ne supportait pas que sa jeune sœur soit mariée. Alors être mère de jumelles c'était le crime fédéral, au moins. Voilà pourquoi je suis condamnée à ressembler à une jeune femme de 18-20 ans, n'ayant jamais connu la puberté. Il existe bien une clause d'annulation, comme dans tout sort, mais elle ne m'a jamais trop intéressée. Je crois qu'il est question d'une histoire d'amour impossible car le mec, le seul, qui pourrait un jour m'aimer devra mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Classe non le sortilège ?

Je pense que la dernière partie me rebute un peu. Pas que je soit non violente, mais autant laisser ce pauvre mec tranquille. Si tant est qu'il soit né.

Je pourrai me demander pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi mais Lauren ne mérite pas que je perde du temps pour elle. Bien que cette malédiction me pèse, je m'y suis habituée avec le temps. Aujourd'hui je ne cherche plus à paraître féminine à tout prix, je m'habille « fonctionnellement » comme le dit Lela. Tant que c'est pratique çà me va.

Est-ce que ma tenue du jour explique l'air effrayé d'Alice Cullen ? Et qu'elle se fige en me montrant du doigt ? Qu'est qu'un jean, un sweat et des converses peuvent bien avoir de catastrophique ?

- Mais… mais.. qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… tenue ?

- Bonsoir Alice, comment vas-tu ? Sympa la petite fête.

- Explique moi Bella ce que CA signifie ? Tenue de soirée exigée c'est trop compliquée pour toi ?

- Hum… oui. Et puis Angela m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Il paraît que tu m'aimes comme je suis. « au pire je ne suis pas obligée de rester.. si ? »

- Bon on va dire que je ne t'ai pas vue ce soir… çà vaut mieux pour nous deux. Mais la prochaine fois compte sur moi pour te préparer dignement à une de mes fêtes. Et ce même si tu ne te trouve pas assez féminine. – annonce-t-elle fièrement en me coupant la parole

- Je n'ai rien à dire c'est çà ?

- Exactement. Au fait ta sœur arrive quand ?

- Aucune idée, elle était à Seattle après les cours. Ben l'attendait.

- Je vais l'appeler et lui rappeler qui a organisé cette soirée. Allez va t'amuser et ne te montre plus devant moi dans cette tenue. Je vais même prévoir une virée shopping puisque tu reste dans la région. – un sourire sadique illuminant son visage.

Avec ma chance habituelle, et là je ne parle pas de la maladresse génétiquement transmissible dans ma famille, Lela va vouloir nous accompagner et même Rosalie risque d'être de la partie. Je n'aurai donc aucun moment de répit. Ma poisse légendaire m'a une fois de plus rattrapée. Je croyais pourtant être tranquille dans une région aussi peu peuplée et humide à souhait.

Pour me changer les idées, j'attrape un verre sur le bar, j'ignore même ce qu'il contient mais la reine de cœur de la soirée doit les contrôler régulièrement. Je quitte le salon pour un coin isolé du jardin. Loin du bruit, loin de la foule et de ses débordements. Calme, je laisse mon esprit s'évader dans la nuit

EPOV

Une fête… encore une… Alice ne changera donc jamais. Enfin je devrais m'y attendre depuis le temps que l'on vit ensemble. Là elle a quand même fait fort, inviter tous les élèves du lycée c'est une première. Au moins elle nous aide à nous intégrer. Mais cette foule m'oppresse, les pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. J'ai besoin de calme. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma famille, je sors de la maison direction la forêt environnante.

Après quelques heures de course à pied, disons plutôt une balade de santé pour vampire, je regagne la villa en espérant que mon absence soit passée inaperçue. Mais en arrivant aux abords du jardin, une odeur enivrante m'assaille. Un mélange harmonieux de miel et de freesia. D'ailleurs la touche de miel me rappelle la fragrance d'une autre personne. Oui, c'est exactement la même que la copine d'Alice portait. Celle du bateau. C'est étonnant que deux personnes différentes partagent un parfum identique. Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, Angela sentait aussi le lys. Encore une fleur…

Perdu dans mes souvenirs olfactifs, je ne me rends pas compte que mon corps s'est déplacé de sa propre initiative vers la source de l'ivresse. Qui n'est autre qu'une jeune fille, magnifique, assise seule sous un arbre. Elle semble ailleurs, dans un monde de rêverie que j'aimerai rejoindre cependant, je m'aperçois que je ne peux entendre ses pensées.

Alors que j'avance d'un autre pas, Elle tourne le regard vers moi et mes yeux se noient dans un camaïeu de chocolat. Son visage est tellement expressif que je n'ai pas besoin de ma télépathie pour la comprendre. Si je n'étais pas aussi absorbée par Elle, je jurerais avoir entendu le tonnerre.

Elle paraît différente de toutes les filles de la soirée, je sens une aura de mystère l'envelopper. Sans lâcher mon regard, Elle se relève et s'approche de moi. Comme en confiance absolue avec ce que je suis et qui je suis. Comme envoûtée et charmée par mon âme, si elle existe encore, et non par mon apparence.

Au fur et à mesure du rapprochement de nos deux corps, je sens de l'électricité parcourir le mien et j'ai l'impression que tout mon être se tend vers Elle. Qu'il n'attend qu'une fusion de nos deux entités pour se sentir enfin complet et en harmonie parfaite avec le monde.

Sans savoir comment je le sais, je murmure son prénom « Bella ». Ma Bella. De son côté Elle semble aussi me reconnaître, sans me connaître puisqu'Elle m'offre le plus beau sourire possible. Et dans un souffle prononce « Edward ». Comme une évidence.

Nous nous frôlons quasiment lorsque d'un mouvement commun, nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mon premier baiser a un goût d'éternité. Et je sais, qu'enfin j'ai trouvé ma moitié, mon âme, ma femme. A une vitesse vampirique, je la prends dans mes bras, telle une mariée et l'emporte à l'abri des regards. Dans ma clairière, mon havre de paix, enfin à partir de maintenant ce sera notre cocon.

Pendant le trajet, Elle ne cesse de picorer mes lèvres avec passion. Une fois assise au milieu des fleurs, Elle n'en est que plus belle. Son regard m'embrase et m'incite à la rejoindre. Je ne peux rester éloigné d'Elle.

BPOV

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tomber amoureuse… amoureuse ? Oui, en un regard. Le coup de foudre je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant. Pourtant en sentant sa présence, en me noyant dans ses prunelles de miel, j'ai sut que rien de ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant ne comptait. A présent, seul Lui compte à mes yeux, pour mon âme et pour mon corps.

Et là , dans cette clairière seulement éclairée par la lune, tout mon corps le désire. Comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un. Une chaleur lourde et tellement agréable m'envahie des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Tête qui me semble aimantée par la sienne. Corps qui me semble s'enflammer par sa seule présence. Corps qui fait le premier pas. Corps qui goûte le sien. Le sien qui frissonne, se tend et répond à l'appel.

Nos bouches se rejoignent à nouveau, insatiables l'une de l'autre, incapable de respirer sans l'autre. Nos langues jouent à qui dominera l'autre tout en se laissant dominer.

Mes mains s'égarent dans sa chevelure et les siennes… Oh les siennes… Les siennes caressent tout mon corps à une vitesse telle que leur contact est aérien. A la fois léger et brûlant. Elles tracent leur chemin sur mon corps pour en mémoriser tous les contours.

Corps qui n'en peut plus. Corps qui en réclame encore. Encore et toujours plus de contact. Contact apparemment nécessaire à notre survie puisque nous nous retrouvons allongés, lui au-dessus de moi, et sans aucune barrière entre nous. Les vêtements semblant faire partie d'une autre vie. Une vie sans lui, sans lumière, sans ses doigts sur moi. Sans mes mains qui le cajolent. Sans ses doigts en moi, qui m'empêchent de raisonner. Pour ne pas rester inactive, je prends en main sa sublime érection, provoquant de nombreux grognements chez mon compagnon. Grognements tellement excitants que je ne peux même plus qualifier la chaleur de mes reins. Et ses doigts qui tourbillonnent contre moi, contre mon centre et qui me pénètrent par moment. Toujours surprise, toujours échauffée, toujours gémissante et toujours en demande. Tellement en demande… Mais en silence car il est impossible de décoller nos lèvres, de démêler nos langues. L'air n'est pas aussi important qu'on voudrait nous le faire croire. Mes envies, mes demandes trouvent leurs échos chez Lui, nos corps prenant les commandes. Encore et toujours plus de chaleur, quelques sursauts de plaisir. Des vagues de sensations qui s'éparpillent dans mon corps et Lui qui n'en pouvant plus libère sa virilité de mon emprise. Et m'envahit de la plus belle des manières. Lui et ses coups de reins qui achèvent les miens. Lui et sa peau, délicieuse. Lui et tout son être qui m'appartient, que j'enserre autour de moi. Lui qui m'emmène encore plus loin que le septième ciel lorsque d'une accélération divine il me fait crier de tout mon être. Lui qui, au même instant, me rejoint au milieu des étoiles achevant ainsi la fusion de nos âmes.

Une fusion si complète que la magie opère et m'accorde mon corps d'adulte. Une passion si intense que je deviens femme pour Lui, mon homme déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Mon homme présent maintenant et à jamais avec moi. Moi qui ne serais pas sans Lui.

Certaines histoires commencent par « il était une fois » et s'achèvent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

D'autres commencent dans la nuit des temps pour ne jamais connaître de fin.


End file.
